wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX Chasseur de Chars
General The AMX Chasseur de Chars is a premium French tier 8 medium tank. In-match Nickname: AMX CDC In-game description: "In 1946, the AMX company presented this design for a new vehicle. The powerful engine and light weight would have made the vehicle highly mobile, and the 90-mm gun was equipped with a mechanical ammunition system for a high rate of fire. However, the large dimensions of the vehicle, its thin armor, high cost, and the complexity of the design made it unappealing, and the project never advanced to a prototype." Notes The AMX CDC is incredibly fast, but features nearly no armor, as 30mm of armor (its maximum) can be penetrated by any tank in its tier, even tier 1 tanks. It was awarded during the Search for the Lost Division event. It could be obtained by opening containers awarded from the event. It could be awarded in the following containers: Allies container, 3-1 container, and the AMX CDC container. All containers were awarded from missions during the Search for the Lost Division event of update 3.6. It is no longer obtainable, as of 3.7. In November 2019, the AMX CDC was available in the premium shop for a limited time with or without its "Liberty" Legendary Camouflage. Strategy THe AMX CDC is one of the fastest tier 8 tanks. It may be a medium tank, but it plays like a light tank. Its armor is nonexistent-any tank in the game can penetrate it. (Well of course not ALL, but you know, it has 30mm of armor-average pen in its tier is 150 :/) The CDC has extreme acceleration, and a nice top speed which it can keep up. It has great terrain resistance, and is efficient at climbing. It has great gun depression, which allows it to peek over hills. This tank performs best in hills and dunes. It can play 'gopher', peeking-a-booming over dunes. It is best to peek in a different location every time, as enemies might just leave their aim right where you came up last time. Because of its weak armor, when all enemies scope in on a CDC they do not see any red. This usually leads to enemies targeting an AMX CDC over other enemies. Use this to your advantage-peek and drag enemies out of cover and into your teammates' line of fire. The gun on the CDC is also great. When the enemy misses a shot, peek and melt with DPM until the enemy has reloaded. It is best to know all the reload times for tanks in tier 7-9, as this will help you know when you can melt and when you can only peek-a-boom. It is best to start at the front lines, and move back to the second lines when enemies are spotted. It may be fast, but it is still best not to rely on enemies missing. Once enemies have been spotted, it is also okay to drive across the map to a good sniper position, and use your amazing gun. Going crossmap should not be a problem, as the CDC's speed allows it to transition through positions with ease. When confronted in a battle, it is best to run. It is also advised if a CDC wants to enter a sticky situation to go in reversed, so it can run faster. (It doesn't matter since the armor is so useless, the rear armor is pretty much the same as the front) Running away will be one of the key features many players will find in this tank. It is very big, and a sought after target. Many do not understand why a CDC may run, and might get salty about it, but they do not understand how big of a target you are. The CDC is a great tank to use, but requires constant concentration and minimap awareness (LOTS of minimap awareness) Flanking is not advised, the team will need your DPM on the front. Modules Trivia The AMX CDC was originally planned as a tank destroyer. The AMX CDC upper plate features two crowbars strapped on. Only two tanks in the game features this. Both crowbars seem to be the same render that have been copy/pasted onto the plate. The AMX CDC features two exhausts on each side, but only the left one emits smoke Gallery Historical Gallery The AMX Chasseur de Chars (literally "Hunter of Tanks/Tank Hunter") was a lightly armored tank destroyer, designed in 1946 upon the chassis of the AMX M4 project. The project was cancelled in the blueprint stage with no prototypes built. The images are blueprints. Category:France Nation Category:Medium Tank Category:Tier VIII Category:Premium Tank